Of Romeo and Juliet
by SmartOotori
Summary: “See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!” Her eyes widened and turned her head to see a boy about her age with dark grey hair and matching eyes. AtobeOC


**Of Romeo and Juliet**

**Atobe X OC**

_**-Risa-**_

_I stared out into the night sky and sighed. "The stars look pretty, ne?" I smiled as I felt warm arms around my petite waist. "Hai, it almost reminds me of the night we first met." I felt his chest go up and down from chuckling. "Yes, it does, we were so young yet it was love at first sight." I turned around and looked deep into his dark grey eyes. I pecked him on the lips and started leading him to our bedroom. "Come on, we have work tomorrow." I squealed when he picked me up and jumped on the bed. He looked at me with passion and love in his eyes. He kissed me and then put his forehead on mine with our noses touching. "I love you, Risa." I was about to answer him when he started humming my lullaby. My eyes started feeling heavy. The last thing I saw was him kissing my forehead and saying, "Sweet dreams, my Juliet."_

**-------------X-------------**

_**-Third Person-**_

'_Why was I dragged into this?'_ A girl with black hair and hazel eyes sighed as she stared out into the garden. The wind blew, making the sakura petals dance in the starry night sky. The girl once again sighed, put on her deep blue mask with black lining as she fixed her deep blue mid-calf dress. She walked back in the masquerade party her parents threw for her 16th birthday. A few boys asked to dance with her but she kindly declined. She leaned back on a pillar and put her hand on her cheek.

"_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" _Her eyes widened and turned her head to see a boy about her age with dark grey hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a black mask with silver lining and a black suit with a black and silver stripped tie. "And who might you be?" The girl asked. The boy placed his finger on her lips. "In a masked ball, questions like that cannot be answered until the end." She blushed and nodded. The orchestra started playing, making lots of people waltz on the dance floor.

"Well then my Juliet, if I may call you that," the boy held out his hand. "Will you honor me with a dance?" The girl smiled. "Yes, if I may call you Romeo." The boy smiled as she put her hand on his outstretched one and let him lead her to the dance floor. The two of them started waltzing to the music. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, ignoring everything and everyone around them. The people around them gave room for the two, letting them be the only ones dancing. When the music stopped, people started clapping. The girl smiled, grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the garden with her black flats thumping softly on the ground.

The two started walking in the garden holding hands. The girl removed the pin that kept her hair together and let it flow down to her mid-back. The winds blew around them, making her giggle while the boy smiled at her. They sat on a bench near a small lake with the moon reflecting on it. The black haired girl leaded her head on the dark grey haired boy's shoulder. He ran his fingers down her silky hair. "Yanagisawa Risa or would you still prefer Juliet?" The girl known as Risa looked at him in the eye. The mysterious boy took off her mask and caressed her cheek. "Who are you…?" Risa whispered as she was about to remove his mask. The moment the mask was off, he kissed her.

But, the moment didn't last. Yanagisawa Kenji grabbed his daughter's arm and hid her from the boy's sight. "Atobe Keigo, how dare you come close to my daughter!" Risa's eyes widened. _'Atobe…Keigo…'_ Security took Atobe Keigo away from the Yanagisawa residence as the heiress started to yell at her father. "Father, why?!" Her father glared at her. "Don't ever associate with that boy and his family, do I make myself clear?" Risa's sight was blurring. She started running to her room and started crying until she fell asleep.

Yanagisawa Risa woke up with puffy red eyes. She went to her bathroom and took a warm bath. When the water turned cold, she pulled the drain cover and got out. She put on a robe and wrapped her hair with a towel. When she got out, she saw that her phone was vibrating. There was a text message from her Romeo.

"_Meet me at Tokyo Park at 3pm"  
-Romeo_

Risa couldn't care less as to how he got her number and started figuring out what to wear. Her mother, Yanagisawa Reiko, opened the door and smiled at her daughter. "You found him, ne?" The girl froze on the spot. "Mother?" Reiko chuckled as she got out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a Scottish plaid mini-skirt and a white long sleeved polo. Risa smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you…"

It was hard to get past security because they would have to ask their heiress where she would be going. It was good thing Reiko distracted them long enough for Risa to sneak out. She ran out and got into a bus to the specified place. When she got to the park, she saw her Romeo smiling at her. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Nice to see you too, my Juliet."

Atobe Keigo and Yanagisawa Risa were walking in the park hand in hand. "Look," Risa pointed at a cute café. Atobe chuckled as the girl dragged him to the place. "Wow, kawaii!" The interior had light blue walls with paintings that you would see in museums. "Welcome to the Art Café, may I help you?" The couple ordered tea with strawberry cake.

"Atobe Keigo, why me, your father's enemy's daughter?" Risa asked while taking a sip of her tea. "Love at first sight," the girl's eyes widened. "And I was proven right when I touched your hand for the first time. It gave me the chills, my heart started beating faster and when I stared into your eyes, I almost drowned in them." Risa blushed but smiled. She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. She then grabbed his hand and put it on her rapidly beating heart. "That's how much my heart beats for you and only you." Atobe smiled and caressed her face. "For some reason, I can't help but stare deep into your eyes and find out what you're thinking." Risa giggled. "You have invaded my mind and I think of no one else but you." Unknowingly to them, they were already leaning towards each other. Once their noses touched, they kissed each other without a care in the world.

------------

Atobe Keigo lovingly smiled at his sleeping love next to him.* He ran his hand through her black hair as she peacefully slept. Before everything happened, they went to Oshitari Yuushi's house. He agreed to their plans and called his uncle, also known as Risa's father.

"Uncle, Auntie has told me to keep Risa here for a night or two. Just to let you know so you won't get worried."

"Ok, as long as you keep her away from that Atobe boy." And with that, he hung up. After the successful plan, they went to a hotel and ended where they are now.

Atobe's phone went off, waking Risa in the process. "Atobe Keigo speaking."

"No time. I need you to bring Risa. Uncle's picking her up." Atobe's eyes widened and jumped out of bed. "Risa, get dressed, your father will be at Oshitari's house soon." The girl's eyes widened and got out of bed. When they got dressed, Atobe framed her face with his hands. "Go, I love you." They both kissed before leaving in different directions.

Yanagisawa Risa was just in time when her father arrived. "Father, what brings you here?" Risa said as she hugged him. "Risa, get your things, we're moving to Spain." Her eyes widened. She stepped away from him and into her cousin's arms. "Uncle, why are you doing this to Risa?" Yuushi asked. He glared at him and grabbed his daughter's wrist. "I have arranged a marriage between you and the Prince of Spain." Risa pulled her wrist from his grasp and ran away from him. _'I have to tell Keigo!'_

She ran to the Atobe Mansion in search of her lover. Atobe heard footsteps rapidly running towards him. When he turned around, he grunted and heard muffled cries. He looked down to see Risa's black hair. "Are you-"

"Father's marrying me off to the Prince of Spain!!" Atobe's eyes narrowed when he heard that through his lover's cries. "I won't allow that," he whispered into her ear. Risa looked up and kissed him, not wanting this moment to end. She felt someone pull her away from Atobe and struggled to get away. "Please, I want to stay here!" Kenji glared at her and slapped her. "I said to not associate with these people yet you disobey me." Atobe glared at the man. "Let her go."

"Butt out of this, Atobe!" Kenji pulled his daughter and threw her over his shoulder. "Let go of me!!"

"Risa!!"

"Keigo!!"

--------

2 years later, Yanagisawa Risa saw herself in a white strapless, floor-length wedding gown. Yanagisawa Reiko sadly smiled at her daughter. "Oh mom…" The bride hugged her mom tightly. "Why did it have to end this way?" Reiko returned the hug. "I'm so sorry honey. I wish I can do something."

The organ started playing, making the audience stand and look at the door. The prince's sister walked down the aisle with a bouquet of various chrysanthemums. Behind her was Oshitari Yuushi who had a red chrysanthemum pinned to his black suit. Risa's cousin Hideki walked down the aisle with the wedding rings. Flower girls followed behind him, throwing petals in the air and soon, Yanagisawa Risa walked down the aisle with her father. When she arrived at the altar, she didn't dare look at her husband-to-be.

Throughout the ceremony, she kept her head down. When it was time for the vows, her heart started beating in an unusual rate. "Do you, sir, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." _'Wait, I've heard this voice before…' _Risa had the urged to look up but she slightly shook her head. _'I'm just imagining things…'_

"Do you, madam, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The bride hesitated but she imagined her parent's sad looks if she declined.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." When her 'husband' held her hand, a chill went up her spine. _'Wait, it can't be him…'_ When her veil was lifted, she gasped and let her tears flow. In front of her was her legal husband, Atobe Keigo. "You thought you would get away from me, eh?" He wiped away her tears and kissed her.

"But, how?" Risa asked Keigo when they were at the reception. "It turns out the prince fell in love with you but when he saw that you were unhappy, he called me and told me to take his place in the altar, with the threat of prison if I don't make you happy." On cue, the prince walked up to her. Risa smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you…" The prince smiled. "Anything to make you happy, Risa."

"I'm sure you'll find a better girl than me." She kissed him again on the cheek and sat next to Atobe.

"I love you, Risa."

"I love you too, Keigo."

**-------------X-------------**

_**-Risa-**_

"_Risa, wake up, we're gonna be late for work." I fluttered my eyes open and yawned. "Mornin' Keigo," I greeted as I kissed him on the cheek and sat up. "I had a nice dream." Keigo sat up with interested eyes. "What was it?"_

"_The day we met and my surprise wedding." I smiled when he chuckled. "Ah, I wish I could relive that especially when you were surprised. You had the cutest face on." I pouted and was about to tackle him when we heard someone knock on the door. "Risa-sama, the prince is on line 2." I took the wireless phone and greeted the prince with a happy tone in my voice. "It's been a while sir!"_

_After a few nods and grunts, I hung up the phone. "He said my company can sponsor the Madrid Open!!! Now I have time to watch you play!" Keigo smirked. "Ore-sama would like that." I pouted. "I told you not to address yourself as a third person! It feels like there's three people here…" I smiled when he started laughing. I got out of bed and stretched, showing off my figure. I smirked when Keigo tried to grab me. "Nu-uh, Kei-chan, you have tennis practice with Sanada and Tezuka and I have work." I put on my black silk robe and swayed my hips as I walked to the bathroom. "I'll see you tonight!!" I said as I shut the bathroom door. I smiled as I heard him sigh and go to the other bathroom since it's futile to try and force me out of the bathroom once I'm in it._

_I walked to the counter and grabbed the lone photo frame. On it was a picture of Keigo and me, dancing in my 16__th__ birthday party. I smiled as I carefully put it down and got in the bathtub. I stared at the ceiling with day-dreaming eyes._

"_Romeo and Juliet, eh?"

* * *

_

*******Atobe Keigo lovingly smiled at his sleeping love next to him. - That was like months since they first met and no, they did not have whatever people think had...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this!!! Sorry if Atobe's a bit OOC. If I made him say 'Ore-sama' in more than one line, it'll ruin the mood...Plus, I kinda forgot Atobe addresses himself as 'Ore-sama' until I watched Prince of Tennis again. **

**Inspiration: _Love Story by Taylor Swift_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!! D:  
**


End file.
